Moderation
Moderation is the process of a comment on the Kart Kingdom Blog being readable by players. The goal of moderation is to make sure nothing inappropriate gets posted. Comments go through moderation at 5:00pm Eastern Time, and possibly a few other times that are yet to be discovered. Sometimes they are randomly moderated. They are most likely moderated by the creators of Kart Kingdom or other people at PBS Kids. If your comment is not readable within a few days, it probably did not go through moderation. It takes around 15 seconds before you can post another comment. FM is where moderation happens quickly. It usually means the mods are approving comments while you are posting them. Moderation Process This is the moderation process. It is unknown if this wasn't supposed to be seen to users, as since this post they have not shown the page in this much detail, but because of this we can guess how it works. Please note, this is a guess, not a confirmed fact. We are not creators or developers of the game so we cannot confirm anything at all. Do not assume this is exactly how it goes. We see the user on the side with their profile, under it being possibly a user id, with a few buttons on the bottom. The unapprove button is probably the one used to deny uploading comments to the blog if there is anything in it that may seem against the rules, but there is also the spam and trash buttons, it could explain why many comments go up for no reason, as the moderators do not have time to go through every single comment, especially if it is long, as they have stated in the past. There is a reply button next to it, possibly explaining how they used to use the fake K account in order to respond to users back in 2015-2016, though that hasn't been done in a while. Next to it, are the buttons Quick Edit and Edit. It is unknown what these are for. It is possible, that these can be used to remove anything against the rules in a comment, so it can be uploaded to the blog. For example, one could use it to remove swearing from a comment. But it is unknown if this is what it is actually used for. At the end, is what looks to be a speech bubble showing the number 62 on it, and a red circle on that saying 6. This is most likely the number showing how many comments are left to approve/moderate. The red circle likely shows the newest comments, ones that were uploaded since the moderator started moderating. There is a view post button, which likely shows the blog post this was uploaded onto, and then it shows "Did you write your caption?" text next to it. This picture was taken from a blog announcing a contest, so it could be for writing a caption explaining the user's entry. Or, this could be used for if the comment is just spam. We do not know if there is anything else on the screen, but we do see what looks to be the date and time, that has been cut off since it was a screenshot, probably from a Macbook computer. Moderators We do not actually know of any moderators currently, but they could just be people who are developers, like Bishop and Pickleback. There have been posts before made by developers offering jobs to work at the PBS Headquarters located in Arlington, Virginia, so these could possibly be the jobs for being a moderator/developer of the game. History/Trivia * For a long time up until 2017, when you would upload your comment, it would always say "4 hours ago", meaning you would have to subtract 4 hours from the comment's date to get the real date of how long ago a comment was made. * If you comment a lot, an error message will appear on the screen saying "You are uploading comments too quickly, slow down!". This message however has been known to glitch. * If you type quickly, you might get the above error message. * You have to wait 15 seconds after uploading a comment to upload another comment. * You cannot upload the same comment twice or more. This is done to prevent spam. * There have been times where you can't comment at all because of an error or glitch, the longest of which one time lasted about a day. * It is unknown if you can be actually be banned, since it has been tested where an account swears on the blog, but they aren't ever banned from playing the game. The punishment could just be the moderators won't approve your comments anymore. * There is no warning system if you say something against the rules. Category:Other pages Category:Other Category:FM